


照片

by Flower10



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10
Relationships: 具焕
Kudos: 2





	照片

金振焕发现自己来得不是时候。  
背对着门坐在书桌前的具晙会明显的打了个哆嗦，接着是啪嗒一声，一个亮着屏幕的手机摔到了地上。  
“诶C……”受到惊吓的弟弟转头瞪来一眼，又慌慌张张矮下身子去捡手机。  
金振焕被瞪得莫名其妙。他停住脚步，仔仔细细的打量暴躁的弟弟。  
他的弟弟一如既往地没穿上衣，虽然因椅背的遮挡看不到下身，但按惯例下身也必然是未着寸缕的。  
空气中有股淡淡的、暧昧的味道。金振焕抽了抽鼻子，恍然大悟。  
这是撸管撸到一半被吓到了。  
金振焕生出些淡淡的歉意，他真不是故意的，希望小小具没事。  
“干嘛啊，金几南！”捡起手机的具晙会皱着眉头，用大嗓门教育哥哥，“进来前要敲门啊，真是！”  
他没听错吧？从来不敲门的人竟然在要求别人敲门？  
“你敲门了吗？”金振焕上上下下打量他，视线相交之时具晙会竟飞速移开了眼神。金振焕高高挑起眉头，意识到问题并不简单。  
所以他宽宏大量的原谅了弟弟的双标行为，反而问：“为什么心虚？”  
不就撸个管吗，以前也没见他这样。  
“没有。”具晙会秒回。

可疑，太可疑了。完全勾起了金振焕的好奇心。他眼睛唰地亮了，兴致勃勃的向具晙会走去。  
“你还过来，转个身出去ok？”  
“不要。”金振焕满脸蠢蠢欲动，他走到具晙会身边，先向下瞟了眼，又去看他手里的手机，八卦道，“你在看谁？”  
“什么谁？没有谁。”具晙会君子坦蛋蛋，捏着手机的手下意识缩了缩。  
金振焕便去抢手机：“那你藏什么？”  
具晙会反应很大，一边横过手臂阻拦扑过来的哥一边把拿着手机的手举得老高，最后直接站了起来，用身高压制他。  
“让我看看嘛，你的性幻想对象。”金振焕并不放弃，一蹦一蹦的去够。  
“不给！啊C！不行——不行！”  
这哥整个人都赖在他身上了，他只穿了件oversized的T恤，蹦蹦跳跳的时候总会将赤裸温热的大腿蹭到他身上，具晙会感觉自己被吓得半软不硬的小弟弟都被蹭得有了重整雄风的趋势。  
......这哥到底知不知道自己在做什么啊！

答案估计是不知道。

因为他居然用脚绊了下具晙会的脚踝，趁他失去平衡的时候压着他倒进了床上。  
“噢！！”具晙会惊叫一声，被压得直翻白眼。  
金振焕四肢并用的爬到他胸口，两边膝盖往他腋下一夹，肉嘟嘟的屁股往那一坐，用体重压制着他，去掰他死捏着手机的手指。  
“不行啊——”具晙会一脸哭相，连忙用空闲的手去限制金振焕的行动。  
手臂刚圈上腰身就被震了一下，腰部凹下去的线条未免手感太好，以至于叫具晙会的抵抗都变了味。他将手掌整个附上去，狠狠揉了一把，嘴上却在嚷嚷：“啊C金几南！干嘛对这种事那么好奇！”  
“我这是关心弟弟的身心健康。”  
“说什么——”具晙会白眼翻上天，“好了好了——我知道了！先停一下！休战！Stop！”  
金振焕乖乖停下：“怎么？”  
“你真的要看？”  
“对。”  
具晙会定定地看着他，睫毛长长的下垂眼变得有一点点凶。  
“干什么？”金振焕莫名有点紧张，喉结迅速滑了滑，“这是那么严肃的事吗？”  
“去把门关上，锁门。”  
金振焕不动：“为什么？”  
“你想把所有人都引过来吗？”  
金振焕被说服了。闹归闹，还是要给弟弟留一点面子，真被欺负狠了万一以后再也硬不起来就不好了。  
体贴的哥哥爬下床，乖乖去关门落锁，又眼巴巴的回来了。  
具晙会坐在床边，爽快把手机交给他。  
金振焕露出满意神色，轻车熟路输入密码，划开锁屏。  
手机屏幕上出现一具一丝不挂的躯体，那是一个背部特写，在雾气氤氲中美丽的呈现着。皮肤细腻奶白，点缀着亮晶晶的汗珠，腰窝盛有一汪水，浑圆的屁股尖被热气染上淡淡的粉。  
然后是一双笔直的腿，画面断在腿根往下一点的地方，能隐约从腿缝中看到缀在前面的蛋蛋与粉色的龟头。

这是一个男人，并且有点眼熟。

——这好像是他啊，西八。  
金振焕虎躯一震，猛地抬头去看他。  
“看到了？”具晙会不躲不闪的对上他的视线，不，其实他一直在看着金振焕，用一种专注到有些凶狠的眼神。  
“......这是——我？”  
“对。”具晙会说。  
他岔着腿，两只手分别搭在腿上，跨下性器嚣张的翘着，直指金振焕。这是个非常放松又势在必得的姿势。  
“......为什么要看着我的照片撸？”慌乱的人变成了金振焕，“所以才老是拍成员的裸体吗？好奇怪啊。”  
“不，我只会看你的撸。”具晙会说，“说起来你才奇怪吧，拍完照的时候不是让我发给你吗？为什么要自己的裸照？”  
“......”金振焕张了张嘴。  
“你不会也用自己的照片撸吧？”具晙会咧嘴笑出两排白牙，“你好奇怪啊金几南。”  
“不是，我干嘛看自己的！”金振焕被气到了，他晃了晃手机，“没收，删除！”  
具晙会轻笑一声，伸手握上金振焕的大腿：“那我怎么办？你亲自来补偿我下吧，哥？”  
“......说什么屁话，放开。”金振焕后退一步，想借此甩开他的手，可具晙会突然站起，抓住他胳膊把人扔进床里。  
“唔——”  
“想跑？没门。”具晙会说得咬牙切齿，他上了床，压在金振焕身上，反手就在他屁股上打了一下，“已经警告过你了，为什么不听话？”  
手机早就在慌乱中被甩到角落里，金振焕缩起腿，可怜兮兮的捂住屁股：“你干什么！”  
“干你。”  
“不行！”金振焕满脸惊慌，下意识要跑，结果被具晙会卡着腰制住，双手也被一只的手捏住，按在头顶动弹不得。  
“具晙会！”  
“干啥？”具晙会吊儿郎当摸了把他尖尖的下巴，又去掀他的衣摆。  
宽大的衣摆刚被掀起，就能看到里面蹭着床单扭动的腰肢，白白嫩嫩，翻腾时不断变换的线条都那么富有美感。  
具晙会眸色愈发深沉，他将炽热的大掌贴上去，在微微起了战栗的肌肤上反复抚摸，直至在冷白的肤色上蹭出暧昧的红。  
“别闹了，放开我！”  
“你还觉得我跟你闹着玩呢？”具晙会冷笑一声，矮身附到他耳边，“几南尼，哥，我喜欢你。”  
身下的人明显的抖了抖。  
具晙会继续道：“很早就很喜欢了，从你第一次来我梦里吻我，骑在我身上哭开始。哥怎么连哭都那么性感？不知道眼泪只会让我更狠的欺负你吗？”  
他叼住金振焕的耳垂，用齿尖研磨，又伸出舌头，湿漉漉的从耳孔钻进去舔舐。  
金振焕被舔得缩起脖子，最后承受不住的将头扭到另一边：“别......”  
他用唯一自由的双腿表达抵抗，在具晙会两边腰侧徒劳蹬着床单，实际上帮不上什么忙，反而让画面更加可口。  
具晙会只用欣赏的目光看他划拉，直到看够了才完全把oversized的T恤脱至头顶，把T恤当做绳子，缚住拉高到头顶的双手。  
“滚开！”金振焕终于找对角度，一脚蹬上他胸口。  
虽然是踹在心口的位置，这一脚却一点都没用力，就和此刻看起来气呼呼的哥哥一样，虚张声势。  
“其实你很喜欢吧，几南尼？”具晙会了然道，抓住他脚踝拎到嘴边响亮的亲了一口，“无论是看到照片也好，还是现在被我欺负也好。你硬了。”  
他捏了捏金振焕半硬的性器。  
金振焕蜷起脚趾，发出一声细碎的呜咽。  
被看穿了......  
认出手机里的人是自己的那一刻，除了表现出来的惊讶，体内某个隐秘的地方，跳动着得到满足的虚荣心。

他每次自慰都会看着我吗？  
每一次都是想着我射精的吗？  
甚至连梦里都是我吗？

——这个男人很早前便完全属于他了，虽然所有的耳鬓厮磨只发生在具晙会想象中。

这个认知叫金振焕兴奋到头皮发麻。

所以他做着不走心的挣扎，实际上默许了正在发生的、将要发生的一切。  
乖巧的孩子理应得到奖励。

金振焕顺从张开双腿。  
“啊——”  
身上每一寸皮肤都被吮舔过，湿乎乎的，带着具晙会的气味。胸前两点乳尖是被重点关照过的地方，因此红肿着，在胸膛上高高立着。然后是硬挺的肉棒，被具晙会完全吃进嘴里，被舌头玩弄。  
具晙会好似再吃一根美味的棒棒糖，非得把所有的甜味都吸走不可。金振焕被吸得小腹紧绷，腰却止不住的颤抖。他被贪吃的弟弟掌控着所有快感开关，身不由己，只能在来势汹涌的快感中浮沉。  
“晙内啊——啊！”  
那条每天陪伴着具晙会入睡的蓝绿色的长枕头被垫在他腰下，两瓣肉嘟嘟的屁股也被具晙会捏住，大开的、一片泥泞的腿根中，后穴已经被具晙会手指调教得柔软饥渴。  
“想要我进来吗，几南尼？”  
这个时候具晙会反而不急了，他看着被玩得浑身发红的哥哥，笑容恶劣。  
金振焕用一双水盈盈的眸子看着他：“我也喜欢你。”  
他用裹了蜜的嗓音说，“所以别欺负我了......啊！”  
话音刚落，便被具晙会掐着腰狠狠进入了。  
“什么？再说一次。”具晙会伏在他身上，一边凶狠的入侵一边提要求，“几南啊，再说一次。”  
“喜、啊，喜欢你。”  
“我是谁？”  
“晙内，喜欢晙内——”  
具晙会便笑，愉悦的笑就落在金振焕耳边，引得心口一阵瘙痒。  
“永远只喜欢我吧，金几南。”  
“那你也、哈啊——”回应的话被撞得七零八落，持续晃动的视野里，唯有具晙会是清晰的。  
他闭着眼，紧皱的眉头间爬满情欲。汗水打湿了脸部所有冷锐的线条，同样被汗水淋湿的脖子上青筋凸起，这让他看起来性感万分。  
真要命，到底是谁在乱用性感杀人啊。  
金振焕用目光反复描绘那些线条。他双手依旧被T恤做成的绳索捆着，也一直乖乖举在头顶。所以只能收紧双腿，用力夹住具晙会精壮的腰身。

具晙会被他夹停了，扬手在金振焕悬空的屁股上拍了一下：“夹那么紧。”  
他拉开金振焕的双脚，将他翻成跪趴的姿势，再次进入。  
“呜啊——”金振焕发出一声呜咽。  
他用手臂撑着床，无力垂着头，汗涔涔的背脊紧绷，两个肩胛骨在冷白的皮肉下凸起，屁股里吃着具晙会的性器。

这是比所有的梦香艳万倍的画面。

具晙会来了兴致，他四处打量着，最后在床脚看到了手机。  
“几南啊。”具晙会拍拍金振焕的屁股，“把手机拿过来，就在床脚——对，乖。”  
到床脚有一些距离，具晙会便让他吞吐着肉棒爬行，直到手指能碰到手机。  
被金振焕亲手交到具晙会手里的手机被调出拍照模式，拍的全是金振焕被具晙会干出的媚态。  
然后金振焕又被具晙会从床上拉起来，拽进怀里靠着。  
他抱着金振焕靠坐在床头，这个姿势不好使力，于是要求坐在自己腿上吸着肉棒的哥哥：“自己动。”  
金振焕反应了好一会才理解这个指令，他岔开瘫软的腿跪在具晙会腿两侧，用手撑在他腿上，慢吞吞扭腰。  
具晙会赞赏地在他后颈文身处亲了一口。  
“哥，看看你。”他亲昵地圈住金振焕，将手机举在他面前，自己也将下巴搭在他肩上，与他一起看，“太色情了。”  
金振焕瞟了一眼便移开视线：“干嘛拍这个？”  
“因为真的很性感啊，想永远珍藏。”具晙会突然闷哼一声，“唔——哥也喜欢的吧，突然那么用力的夹我。”  
“......没有。”  
“说谎。”具晙会毫不犹豫的拆穿道，“再夹几下，全部射给你。”  
金振焕却完全停下来了，抱怨道：“好累，腰好酸，膝盖也疼......”  
“娇气。”  
具晙会摇摇头，抱着他翻了个身，压着他倒进床褥里，高速且大力的干他。  
“啊！”金振焕抱住蓝绿色的长枕头，屁股悬空撅着，臀肉被具晙会紧实的胯撞得发出短促响亮的啪啪声。  
“太深了.....晙内——”

·

“......还有这张，为什么要对粉丝的镜头露出那么色情的神情？”  
“哪有，明明就是很正常的眼神交流。”  
金振焕手脚发软，腰胯更是酸软的不像话，只能被具晙会以一种宣告主权的形式圈在怀里。  
明明是很好的温存时间，这家伙竟然打开相册一张一张的把平时撸管用的照片翻给他看，不仅有他自己拍的，还有五花八门的饭拍。  
看就看了，他还非得配上兴致勃勃的讲解：“我看到这张，就会想象你帮我口的样子。”  
他说的是一张舞台图，聚光灯中金振焕正仰着头飙高音，小嘴努力张到最大，却还是被话筒遮得严实。  
具晙会很是担心：“几南尼嘴那么小，能全部吃下吗？”  
“你试试。”金振焕语气平稳，毫无起伏，“我咬死你。”  
具晙会笑起来：“不会的，你喜欢我啊。  
”  
见金振焕依旧冷着脸，便放下手机，扶着那手感极好的后脑深深吻了下去。

FIN.


End file.
